


Midnight Kiss (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [62]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Midnight Kiss, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: The perfect way to start the New Year.





	Midnight Kiss (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies.  
> Here is the last of the final two stories of this series. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Also, I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year and may all your goals come true this new year.  
> Love y'all.

Steve had decided to take Samantha to Tony’s New Year’s party. It was a big deal for him, since they had only been dating for a few weeks. But he knew it was time she would meet everyone. It would give her a sense of who his friends were and how crazy his life could get.

Steve wanted to take things slow, after all, they had only started dating just a few weeks before and they had yet to kiss.  She was his first real girlfriend and he just wanted to make sure that things were just right, before taking that step. Besides, he believed in court shipping her before making any kind of move. He was old school like that.

They had arrived at Tony’s party and were quickly greeted by Tony, telling them where to find food and drinks and to have fun before he moved on to greet someone else. He shook his head after Tony left, knowing how the man could be. Looking back at Samantha, her hand in his, he saw her smirking at Tony’s behavior, before she let out a chuckle.

They made their way to the bar and ordered their drinks. Once their drinks were in their hands, Steve began introducing Samantha to everyone. Everyone welcomed her with open arms, specially Pepper, Laura, Clint’s wife, and Jane. He guessed it was because they were the only one’s without any sort of combat special skills, so they knew how she felt being in the middle of Gods, super soldiers and assassins. They took her under her wing and he saw Samantha smiling brightly and thankfully at them.

They sat on one of the couches, Samantha still talking to Pepper and Laura, since Jane had been taken away by Thor to talk to Bruce, as he was talking to Sam and Bucky. With an arm wrapped around her shoulders, he would look back at her every once in a while, and she would always be smiling, completely enthralled with the stories that the girls were telling her about the Avengers. He knew that a few of those stories she already knew through Sam and Bucky, but, as she later pointed out, it was nice to hear those stories from the perspective of Pepper and Laura, who had to experience those stories from the sidelines, while their loved ones were smack in the middle of it.

Steve turned his attention back to Sam and Bucky. It had amazed him how well they started getting along, once Samantha had become a part of their lives. Before, there was constant bickering between the two of them, but now they were like brothers. Brothers who would tease each other, but brothers none the less.

Time flew by and before they knew midnight was upon them. Tony had begun the countdown and everyone joined in. Everyone had a champagne glass in their hands and, at the stroke of midnight, everyone yelled “Happy New Year”. Steve took a sip of his champagne and pulled Samantha to him, leaning into her and kissing her.

He felt her kissing him back and wrapping an arm around his neck. Her lips tasted of champagne and he relished the taste. The world around them vanished in that moment. It felt like there was just the two of them in that perfect moment in time. Breaking the kiss, he looked at her and saw stars in her eyes. Smiling, he kissed her again before being interrupted by Tony.

Chuckling, he hugged the man, his eyes never leaving Samantha, who was now wrapped in Pepper’s arms. Hugs were given all around, as well as wishes for a happy and peaceful new year. He saw Samantha being bear hugged by both Bucky and Sam, hearing her clearly saying that she couldn’t breath but laughing while saying it.

Steve took a step back and had a good look around. Everyone was happy and cheerful. His heart was full of love and care for the people in that room, and yes, even for Tony. Taking another sip from his almost empty glass, he smiled. “This is going to be a very good new year.”, he thought, before laughing at the sight of Bucky being picked up by Thor in a bear hug of his own.


End file.
